On Raven Wings
by Tenshi Yoma
Summary: There's a Bounty Huntress after Vash. But she's hesitant to kill him, Why? And why has Legato of all ppl hired her.(Will be rated higher later for lemony chaps later.)


I got a rather nice review and e-mail from a reviewer who took it upon themselves to show me my mistakes, so I've decided to go back and fix my mistakes. This is the same chap. One as before only fixed up a little more. Thanks again to the Reviewer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The room was filled with the laughter and pitter patter of children. Everyone played happily together except of course for one little girl. She sat in a corner all by herself hugging her knee's close to her. Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders and hung in her baby blue eyes. She wore a flowing blue gown. 

"Hey Tsuki did your mommy pick out your clothes? Oh wait of course she didn't cause she's never around." A little boy laughed. 

He always teased her about her parents. See they were never around to spend time with her because they were scientists here at the lab. They had built a daycare onto the lab because they wanted her as close to them as possible. It was there job to find a way to bring plant life to this waste land of a planet. 

"Shut up!" She screamed and pounced on the boy. 

She had had enough! She brought her fist down on the boy and heard him yelp out in pain. She smiled at this and reared her fist back for another throw. Just then someone took hold of her fist.

"Tsuki Hoshi!! What on earth are you doing. This is no way for a young lady to act." Snapped an older woman whom they called Mrs. Holty. 

She was very much old. Wrinkles lined her face and dull brown eyes. Her hair was dark brown and always pulled back into a bun. She pulled Tsuki off of the boy. 

"I swear child you are a handful. But then, I don't blame you. It's those parents of yours. Always working. They could hardly call themselves parents." She snuffed. 

The fire within Tsuki's chest began to burn. 

"Shut up! My parents are very good people. They love me and I love them. So just shut up!" The little nine year old bellowed. 

Suddenly red lights started flashing and sirens were screaming through the air. The door burst open and one of the workers bellowed in. "An experiment went wrong the whole place is gonna blow!" 

Suddenly people were screaming and running for the doorway. Mrs. Holty let go of Tsuki's hand and rushed for the door. Tsuki's heart raced. She ran out of the room squeezing between people. She was almost to the exit when she realized her parents were no where to be seen. She turned around and started running against the crowd. As she ran she saw the familiar face of Joseph. He was a friend of the family. 

"Where's my mom and dad!!" She cried out. 

"Last I saw they were trying to save some of the papers and experiments back in room E-27!" He hollered back. 

She nodded and took off down the hall. Before long the halls had become less and less crowded until she was the only one in them. She ran and glanced at the doors trying to find the right one. Her heart rose when she saw her mother and father running to her. It was a wonderful sight to see. Her fathers soft brown hair and green eyes, her mothers long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes. 

Her mother tripped over her own feet and hurdled to the ground. Her father stopped and turned back to get her. 

"Tsuki, Run! Get out of here. We'll meet you outside just go!" He yelled. 

Tsuki nodded and did as she was told. She started running. She turned her gaze back only for a second to see her parents running again. Suddenly all fell silent and a blinding white light washed over her. Her eyes saw only light and then darkness. 

"Mommy….Daddy…." Were her last words before she fell unconscious. 

When she finally awoke and opened her eyes she could see nothing for a few moments. She blinked and then squinted. 

"Good, you're awake." Came a soft familiar voice. 

Tsuki turned her gaze and saw her Grandpa's warm smile greeting her. 

"You took quite a hit back there deary." He said softly as he dabbed a wet rag on her forehead. 

"Nnnn where's mom and dad?" She asked. 

Her grandfather fell silent. 

"Grandpa, where are they?" She began to whine. 

"They didn't…. make it. You all got caught up in an explosion." he said. 

"Then why didn't anything happen to me! It's not true, their still alive!" She cried.

"I'm not sure child. Perhaps it's a blessing from God." 

"No! No! No! Mom and Dad are alive. Where are they. This joke isn't funny anymore!!" Tsuki cried out. 

"Tsuki their dead…." He said and tried to take her in his arms for an embrace. 

She pulled away however and darted to her window. She jumped out and ran as fast as her little feet would go. She ran and ran for what seemed like forever. When she finally slowed her pace and looked at her surroundings she found herself out of the dusty dirt town and in the small patch of forest that was outside their town. It had been one of the experiment patches her parents had been working on. She padded over to the small stream that sparkled and twisted its way around the forest. 

But when she knelt down and looked at her reflection she didn't see what she thought she would have. Instead of the blonde haired blue eyed girl she'd known herself to be she saw a black with red streaks and tips haired and red eyed girl staring back at her. She cried out at her reflection and slapped at it. She scurried her way back against a tree and began to weep furiously. 

It wasn't fair! She'd lost her parents and now her own identity! She screamed out as pain flooded her entire being. But she soon realized it wasn't from pain of loosing all these things it was actual real pain surging through her. She bent over and clutched her hands in her head screaming wildly. The pain coursed through her like a raging river after a hard rain. Her head flew back and she let out an awful howl of pain. 

The skin on her back ripped apart and two full huge black wings burst from her body. The unfolded them selves flying out, blood dripping from them and her back. The back of her dress had of course torn at this. She breathed heavily holding her throat. Once she had regained her calmness she tried to look behind her to see what had caused her such pain. She gasped and held back a scream when she saw the illuminating black wings coming from her. She grabbed one of the feathers at the tip and yanked on it just to make sure it was connected to her. She winced in pain at once. 

"No! This isn't who I am! This isn't fair!" She screamed. 

Again she took off. She had only made it maybe about twenty feet before she ran into something and fell to her bottom. Tears stained her already red face. She looked up to see what she had bumped into, to find it was a someone she'd bumped into. She squinted her tear streamed eyes only to be caught by a glare of the sun. She could just barely make out the line of a really tall person. 

"Hey now there's no need to cry. Tell me what's the matter and I'll try to make it all better…." A voice of a gentle man asked. 

The man bent down to help her up when suddenly….

Raven shot up in bed. Sweat trickled down her forehead. She pushed back her black and red hair from her red eyes. It was that dream again. Of that day when her whole life had changed. She hated it so much she had even gone so far as to change her name. The one thing that bothered her though is that she was never able to finish the dream. She never got to see who the man was and she couldn't remember herself. 

"Raven. Raven it's time to…. Oh! Your up! Good, now hurry and get dressed your supposed to meet that one blue haired feller about your new job." Her Grandpa said as he bustled about. 

Raven jumped from her bed and quickly began to dress. She put on the usual. Black jeans, red tank top, and black trench coat. She sped into the bathroom and tried to brush her hair into place. She quickly pulled it back into a pony tail then braided it down. (Tomb Raider lady style hair thing, yea.) 

She grabbed her tiny sun glasses and sped by her grandpa leaving a small kiss on his cheek. Once outside she slowed her pace down slightly. Her serious mode took back over her. She had to go meet up with this man called Legato about a job. She didn't care who it was or why he wanted the person dead, as long as she got money out of it. 

She made her way through the old dusty town she called her home and went to the bar. Once inside she took a seat at the bar. She hit her hand on the bar lightly. 

"Bartender a drink please!" She asked. 

The bartender poured a glass and handed it to her then left to tend to other costumers. She took a sip of the alcoholic beverage and sighed in relief from her once parched throat. Before long a man came and sat next to her. His hair was short yet long in a way. It was blue. His eyes a golden mysterious kind of color. His clothes were a bit odd, spikes and such. He looked at Raven and smiled softly.

"You're Raven, yes?" He asked in a cool calm voice. 

"Yea." She answered. 

"Good…. I want you to kill this man." He said as she took a paper from inside his coat and slid it over to her. 

She gasped at seeing the picture. She'd seen it many times before. But she had never dared go after him. 

"V….. Vash The Stampede!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope I got all the mistakes. And if I didn't then damn me and my simple fraggan mind!!!


End file.
